


Kwamis Aren't Toys

by lxdyhxmmel



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bee Chloé Bourgeois | Queen Bee, Bee Miraculous, Chloe finds out, Chloe is bad at keeping secrets, Chloé Bourgeois Redemption, Classmates Bashing (Miraculous Ladybug), Evil Lila Rossi, Good Chloé Bourgeois, Identity Reveal, Kwami Reveal, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Deserves Better, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Identity Reveal, Post-Episode: s03 Miracle Queen (The Battle of the Miraculous Part 2), Protective Chloé Bourgeois, Smart Chloé Bourgeois
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24473530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lxdyhxmmel/pseuds/lxdyhxmmel
Summary: Chloe didn't know what a kwami was when she found Marinette's "toy" but one night it all comes back to her.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Chloé Bourgeois, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Chloé Bourgeois & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 17
Kudos: 166





	1. Chapter 1

Chloe couldn't sleep. She was too busy validating her life decisions in the comfort of her cozy bed. So there Chloe Bourgeois was at 2:43 in the morning trying to unlock the secrets of life.  
Chloe missed Pollen. She knew what she had done was wrong but she thought she had done a great job. She knew that it was terrible that she had become Miracle Queen but she was just so angry at Ladybug. Chloe just wanted to feel special. Her mother didn't even know her name and almost all her classmates disliked her. The only way for her to be seen was to be a brat. She didn't dislike her classmates. She even liked Dupain-Cheng a little.

Chloe wasn't completely sure why she hated her. It could have been the fact that she was so nice. She always helped her classmates and always ruined whatever pranks Chloe had pulled. Maybe she hated her because she was so persistent. Dupain-Cheng never gave up. No matter how big the situation Marinette could always find a way out.  
Or maybe, it was because Marinette was so much like Ladybug. Marinette was brave, kind, heroic, well liked. She even looked like Ladybug! With Chloe's newfound hatred to Ladybug, Chloe had every right to dislike the baker girl. Although, Chloe had taken a liking towards the bluenette when they tried to separate Adrien from that rude Japanese girl. Marinette had proved that she can be powerful if she wants to. Chloe thought maybe she could add Dupain-Cheng to her list of tolerable humans. After all, Marinette was the least of her worries.

Lila Rossi was the definition of pure evil. She lied with every breath. She'd even gotten her pathetic classmates wrapped around her ridiculous finger. Lie-la had been trying to get the class to hate Marinette for some reason. Chloe thought it would be nearly impossible to hate the "Everyday Ladybug" but the class clung to Lila's words and believed every breath. When Lila had gotten Marinette expelled Chloe actually felt sympathy for the poor baker girl. As annoying as Marinette was she didn't deserve that. Then Lila came and said she had a "Lying Disease" and didn't mean to lie about Marinette. Of course the oblivious class hadn't thought of poor Marinette and had cooed over poor Lila and her stupid diseases. Chloe thought that it was utterly ridiculous. A lying disorder? Chloe thought her classmates were dumb before but she had come to the conclusion that they were complete idiots!

The only classmate who wasn't terrible was her precious Adrikins, and possibly Marinette. Even her best friend Sabrina was one of those bumbling idiots. Chloe was honestly sick of the mess that used to be her class. She would rather hang out with Marinette and Ladybug at the same time. 

Chloe remembered when it was her who caused chaos in her class. Sure she had gotten a few people akumatized because of her feats but it wasn't serious. She had gotten Kim, Rose, Juleka, Alya,Nathaniel,Sabrina- Oh that was a lot of people. But Chloe thought that everyone had been responsible for at least one akumatization. Lila was a ticking time bomb. When everyone found out about her lies, it would explode and everyone's emotions would corrupt and everyone would get akumatized.

Chloe sometimes felt bad after she bullied someone but she knew Lila never did. She saw her mouth twist into a smirk every time she lied and wondered how people didn't notice. Sure, Chloe smile after some of her pranks worked but Lila was different. Chloe had a reason to bully. Her life was messed up but Lila just wanted attention. 

Chloe recalled the time Rose had gotten akumatized. Prince Ali was visiting Paris and Chloe had wanted to impress him. Ever since he was young she had dreamed of becoming a princess. She had tons of dresses and crowns but it didn't feel right. Anyways, Chloe saw that Rose wanted him too and was enraged. Chloe had wanted it longer than Rose! Sometimes Chloe didn't even realize she was being mean. She had grown up bossing people around and still did. So, Rose cried and got akumatized. Marinette had dropped her toy and Chloe found it. Marinette had been strangely frantic about loosing it. It was just a toy! A strange looking toy though. It looked looked like a Ladybug but also kind of like Pollen. Chloe discarded that thought.

Then Chloe thought of Kim's akumatization. She didn't mean to be that harsh but Kim wasn't her type. She wanted someone less bold. Someone to be the prince to her princess. Someone like Adrien. Adrien had been there for her when no one else was. He had played the prince when she was the princess. Chloe wasn't actually madly in love with him. He just felt like the right fit but he wasn't. Chloe wasn't sure if she was meant for anyone. 

Chloe shook off the negative thoughts and went back to Marinette's weird toy. It did look a lot like Pollen and she could've sworn she saw it move. No-that was ridiculous Dupain-Cheng couldn't be Ladybug. She was too clumsy. But she did act like Ladybug and looked like Ladybug. Chloe shot out of bed.

There was no denying it Marinette Dupain-Cheng had a kwami and she was Ladybug. 

Chloe definitely couldn't sleep now.


	2. A New Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe confronts Marinette and makes a new friend.

Chloe got exactly 25 minutes of sleep that night. Everytime she tried to fall asleep the images of Marinette and Ladybug popped into her head. Chloe decided that she would confront Marinette in the morning. Maybe she could even convince her to give her back her miraculous! When Chloe finally fell asleep she only had a little bit until she had to go to school. 

On a normal day when Chloe was tired she would refuse to go to school and she didn’t have to. But today was different. Chloe was a woman on a mission. She hopped out of her bed and caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror.

She looked like a hot mess. Her hair was disheveled, she had forgotten to take off her mascara last night, and she had huge bags under her eyes. It would take a lot of makeup to fix her face. But for once Chloe didn’t care as much. She still neatened herself up but not as much as she usually did. Chloe felt oddly energized considering the past night. She still felt like she could use an extra boost though. She rushed to the elevator pressing the button to the kitchen. 

She located her butler in the kitchen “Jean-Luc get me some coffee!” She ordered the butler. The man nodded and returned with a cup in less than a minute. Chloe greedily slurped down the coffee. “Jean-something I need to get to school early today so step on it!” She said to the butler. The two headed to Chloe’s limo and sat down. “Miss Chloe may I ask why you want to get to school so early?” The butler asked.

“None of your business Jean-Pascal!” Chloe snapped at the man. The man muttered apologies and the two arrived at Francois Dupont High School. Chloe quickly hopped out of the car.

“See you later Jeannie” Chloe shouted to Butler Jean. Chloe rushed inside the school searching for the heroine. The girl probably wouldn’t even be at school yet. Chloe checked in a few classrooms but had no luck. Dejected, she decided to go to her homeroom. 

As usual, Lila had a crowd of classmates begging for her attention. Chloe wondered what her lies were today. Lila was actually the daughter of the Queen of England? Chloe almost laughed out loud. The funny part was her classmates would believe. Chloe suddenly saw a head full of dark raven hair. Chloe had been so busy staring at the peasants that she missed the girl who caused her exhaustion. She was about to march over but she realized Marinette was in the middle of a conversation with Alya-actually more like an argument. Marinette’s eyes were filled with tears.

“-st don’t get why you don’t believe me!” Marinette cried.

“You’re so selfish Marinette! Just because your jealous doesn’t mean you have to bully Lila!” Marinette was about to respond but Chloe interfered.

“Excuse me, sorry Alya I need to talk to my FRIEND Marinette!” Chloe hissed emphasizing the word friend. With that, she grabbed on to Marinette’s arm. Chloe was hoping for a reaction from the heroine’s best friend but the girl just shrugged and walked over to Lila’s crowd of oblivious idiots. Chloe dragged the blunette out of the classroom. The heroine waited for the two to be out of the classroom before she talked.

“Chloe what gives?” She asked annoyed.

“Marinette-I know your secret.” Marinette’s eyes went wide for a second before she regained her calm composure.

“What secret?” She asked obviously fidgeting.

“That your Ladybug!” Chloe exclaimed louder than she should have. Marinette jumped and covered Chloe’s mouth with her hand.

“Not so loud! I mean- haha who me? Never!” Marinette stuttered. Chloe removed the girl’s hand from her mouth.

“Marinette. I know!” Marinette sighed dejected than she nervously looked up visibly confused.

“How did-” Just then the bell rang signaling the start of class. “Meet me outside after class.” Marinette said acting calm and composed but on the inside Marinette was dying inside. How did Chloe out of all people figure it out? Marinette thought she did a great job of keeping her identity a secret. 

Marinette had a hard time staying focused in class and to make matters worse the class was staring daggers at her including her best friend. The only people who were acting normal around her were Adrien and Chloe. Of course Chloe knew she was the beloved heroine of Paris but it still counted as someone. 

At the end of class Marinette hurried outside waiting for the mean girl. Chloe arrived and the two walked in silence to the family bakery. 

“Maman I have a friend over!” Both Marinette and Chloe over the use of the word friend. 

“Alright! Let me know if you need anything!” Sabine called back to her daughter.

The two enemies made it upstairs and Marinette shut her trapdoor. The two girls sat there for a minute before Marinette spoke.

“How did you find out?” She asked the blonde.

“Remember that time I found your toy?” Chloe asked, making air quotes. Marinette nodded. “Well, I was thinking and I thought of Pollen and how much they looked alike and I just figured it out from there.” Chloe shrugged as if it was an unimportant topic. Marinette grabbed Chloe’s shoulders.

“You can’t tell anyone! Got it?” Chloe nodded feeling unusually intimidated by the heroine out of costume. Chloe watched as Marinette opened her purse and a little red thing flew out. The thing looked at Chloe suspiciously. 

“You can’t tell anyone about this!” Huffed the kwami sounding tougher than she looked. Marinette giggled at her kwami and turned her attention to Chloe.

“Sooo, what else is up?” Marinette asked awkwardly. Chloe was shocked. Chloe had just discovered the girl’s deepest secret and still wanted to talk. 

“Can I see Pollen?” She half begged half asked. Marinette hesitated then nodded. She went over to her bed and crawled under it. She came back with a red a black dotted sphere. She pressed a few buttons and the bee miraculous came out. 

“Here. Don’t do anything stupid.” Marinette said to the girl. Chloe nodded but hesitated when she felt the ladybug kwami glaring at her. Marinette nodded for her to go on and Chloe put the miraculous on.

“My queen!” Pollen gasped and she latched onto the former heroine.

“Pollen!” Chloe greeted and returned the affection. Chloe caught Marinette and the little kwami smiling. Chloe suddenly felt guilty. Why had she been mean to this girl? She never did anything to Chloe.

“I’m sorry!” She burst out. Marinette looked startled but then raised an eyebrow. “I’m sorry for what I’ve done to you as Marinette and Ladybug. You don’t deserve it! I don’t believe Lila at all and I just don’t think you deserve what she does to you!” Chloe waited for a response but was surprised when Marinette launched herself at the girl embracing her. Chloe hesitated but hugged back.

“Thank you Chloe.” She whispered. The two let go and Chloe coughed.

“This doesn’t mean we’re friends yet though Dupain-Cheng!” She exclaimed. Marinette laughed and then put her hands on her hips.

“Oh yeah, well how about now? Chloe Bourgeois I recruit you as a holder for the bee miraculous. You will use it for the greater good!” Chloe gasped and hugged Marinette again. The hug was soon broken by a certain kwami though.

“Aren’t you forgetting something Marinette? She betrayed you and your team. Why should you trust her?” The kwami asked.

“You know what Tikki I trust her. She’s my friend!”

“Very well! I’m pleased to make your acquaintance Chloe! I’m Tikki!” Exclaimed Tikki. Chloe shook her tiny hand. Then she turned to Marinette.

“Wait, do I get to carry Pollen wherever I go?” Questioned the newfound heroine.

“Not quite.” Replied Marinette. “I’ll carry your Miraculous and give it to you before battles. Keep in mind that I won’t use you for everyone though.” Chloe nodded. “Now, how about some croissants?” Chloe laughed and the girls hung out all night.

For the first time in a while, Chloe actually felt loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think? Will Chloe keep Marinette's identity a secret? Or will it slip out.

**Author's Note:**

> I think this will turn out to be a two-shot.


End file.
